MidoKise One-shots
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: A series of MidoKise / KiseMido one-shots because there just isn't enough of it in the world :3
1. Texting

The blonde sat on the rooftop of the school, he was incredibly bored and he already finished his bento.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing?" He picked up the onyx-colored phone that lay beside him and unlocked it, pressing the button to open his text messages, "Why don't we start with Kurokocchi?"

The blonde began to type away on the device.

**_"Kurokocchi~ :3"_**

**"Yes? Kise-kun?"**

The blonde was thrilled when he saw his former teammate answered.

**_"What you up to? I don't have anything to do during my lunch :/"_**

**"I'm helping Kagami-kun with Biology. We can talk later alright?"**

This made the blonde pout, but he understood, it was Kagami for god's sake the idiot needed all the help he could probably get.

**_"Alright good luck with Kagamicchi."_**

The blonde was still pouting, Murasakibara doesn't really answer his phone and neither does Aomine. Momoi was grounded last he heard, because she snuck out with Aomine past curfew to see a concert. Akashi is way too scary to even be a candidate to chat with. The thought of what Akashi could say made the model shiver. Only one left was Midorima, he was worth a shot since they still talk at times. He picked up the phone once more and began to type away.

**_"Midorimacchi~! :3"_**

**"What is it?"**

Seeing the text made him smile, to say he liked Midorima was an understatement. He admired the green-haired male, his ability, his intelligence, everything. One could also say he had fallen for the taller, but he kept his distance because Takao is probably more likely to have a chance than him.

**_"I'm bored and have nothing to do :/"_**

**"It's lunch time. Go eat."**

**_"Already ate."_**

**"Go for a walk ._."**

**_"Already did."_**

**"._. Ok then go study? Idk, go practice basketball?"**

**_"Not allowed to use the gym, event is happening. And there aren't any tests coming up I need to study for."_**

**"... Wow. Ok then I ran out of ideas."**

**_"Exactly why I am texting you :3"_**

**"Why me?"**

**_"Well Murasakibaracchi doesn't even answer his phone, neither does Aominecchi."_**

**"True."**

**_"Momoicchi is grounded."_**

**"Momoi? How?"**

**_"She snuck out past curfew to go to a concert with Aominecchi."_**

**"Oh."**

**_"Yeah, and then Kurokocchi is helping Kagamicchi study."_**

**"More than likely a true story. He is about as dumb as they come."**

**_"Yeah, I can't help but agree."_**

**"So you really have NOTHING else to do? No fangirls chasing you?"**

**_"Nope, no one really comes to the rooftop during lunch so I figured I'd get some quiet."_**

**"Ah."**

**_"So you doing anything?"_**

**"I'm eating. And trying to help Takao with point-slope intercepts since I was assigned to be his tutor."**

**_"I hate those . Hey! You think you can meet me after school at Maji Burger to help me with that too?! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase? Q^Q"_**

There was a long pause, this made the blonde nervous. Did he sound too needy? Was this too sudden? Did he mess up somewhere-?

**"Will you actually listen?"**

This surprised the male, Midorima considered helping Kise?

**_"Yeah!"_**

**"Very well. Maji Burger after school. I expect you to be there."**

This made the male grin widely, he was overjoyed at the mere thought of spending some time with the taller male.

**_"Great! It's a date ;3"_**

**"BAKA!"**

**"DIE!"**

Kise just chuckled at the male's response, on the other end, Midorima was trying to hide his blush.

"Damn you, Kise!" The male mumbled under his breath.

"You think it's cute how Kise can be Shin-chan." Takao grinned at his teamate.

"I do not!" The taller shouted, annoyed at this point.


	2. Cold Weather

Midorima noticed the blonde shiver from the corner of his eye as a winter breeze blew over them. He had to admit it was cold; the weather man reported it would be close to 15 degrees. He himself wasn't feeling much of the cold since he was layered up, he nagged Kise about layering up when he came over, only wearing his thin coat rather than an actual winter coat, not even a sweater underneath. How Kise could be so careless was beyond the taller male's comprehension.

Kise on the other hand was feeling the full force of the night air, his thighs were numb, his nose was red and his face was cold, chattering teeth and all. He was regretting not taking Midorima's advice about wearing something heavier earlier. He looked over at the green-haired male, his black winter coat covering his torso and arms, trapping the warmth the blonde really could use right about now. He tried thinking warm so he could warm up himself, nice steaming cup of hot chocolate or tea, curled up in a nice fuzzy blanket with Midorima holding him-

_"Wait, what?!" _The male paused in the middle of his thoughts, was he seriously thinking of Midorima like _that?_

"Kise? You're making a stupid face." The brought the shorter male back into reality.

"Eh? I-I'm fine!" Kise stuttered, turning his attention back to the sidewalk.

"Idiot." Midorima mumbled under his breath, he wished there was a way to help Kise fight off the cold.

It was then he had an idea, he removed his large coat and threw it over the shorter male's head. Kise pulled said coat off his head and looked up at Midorima, perplexed by his actions.

"You're cold aren't you? Just bring it back as soon as possible." The green-haired male left it at that and continued walking, not looking at Kise directly.

This made the smaller male blush, but he complied with a "thank you," and threw on the coat, shivering at the sudden warmth that enveloped his body. It was a little big on him but none the less he was grateful. He would have to think of a way to return the favor at some point.


End file.
